This study is designed to evaluate the safety of envelope recombinant proteins in infants who are of indeterminate status born to HIV-infected women and to evaluate the changes in viral load in infants proven to be infected and absolute CD4 counts in all immunized children. The secondary aims of this study are: To evaluate the immunogenicity of a more accelaerated immunization schedule with envelope recombinant proteins in infants who are of indeterminate status born to HIv-infected women. To evaluate cell-mediated responses to HIV specific antigens and non-HIV antigens in immunized children. To evaluate humoral immune responses to the vaccine candidates in immunized children.